Chronicles of School Days
by luvtoushirou14
Summary: What happens in this alternate universe where 1st years Soi Fong, Orihime, and Rukia have to deal with the crazy randomness of Karakura high school and their teacher Ichimaru Gin? Too many Drama days! #-discontinued-


Drama Days! Your place for awesome Bleach goodness!-

And let me just say that you should prepare for random craziness in this story. This fic is kind of like an experiment, so those who are a fan of bleach yaoi/yuri, or whatever's in between you can bet on a lot of fanservice. Don't be shy, step right and enjoy the fic!

OOOOoooooOOOOH ALTeRnAtE UNivERsE!!

**-x-**

The first day of school is horror in many words. But here, in the quiet city of Karakura, the first day mean new beginnings, which so many students had no idea what kind of things would happen. For on, 1st year student Soi Fong had no idea how crazy that day would be.

Starting with how she got lost in a stampede of new students.

"W-where do I go now?" The raven haired girl walked through the halls of Karakura holding a crumbled sheet of paper that was her schedule. First day and already she was having problems. How hard could it be to find homeroom 304? She tried asking other students, bit for some reason she had the unfortunate luck to only run into other freshman more confused than she was.

Soon the halls stared to clear but she still had no idea where to go. She hated being so directionally challenged.

"This is bad." The frustrated teen scratched her head. "I ca-"

Just as she prepared to turn around she felt something soft bump into her, something huge that completely through her off balance, making her fall backwards onto the cold floor.

"Ow…"

"OMG I'm so sorry!"

Soi fong looked up only to have her eyes widen at the sight of that…that… those _HUGE_ things. She then realized the reason she had fallen was because of not one but two roadblocks that were now the only things in her eyesight. '_W-What?' _Soi fong thought, blinking. _'Those things are like…huge marshmallows!'_

"Are you okay?"

Soi fong nodded, noticing her voice was not working due to embarrassment. She could feel the rush of blood to her face as she thought about that moment. It wasn't until she saw a hand held out to her that she could think clearly and so who they belonged to. It was a young teen, probably an upperclassman, with strawberry blonde hair, among other obvious traits. The girl held up her hands apologetically and began dusting off Soi fong's uniform.

"I'm so sorry little freshman!"

Soi blinked. "'Little freshman'?"

"Oi! Rangiku!" Soi fong turned to see another upperclassman waking up to them, this one of a darker complexion, with unusual purple hair and …golden eyes? _'Golden?' _ She thought, and suddenly she was staring at them.

"Yoruichi-chan!" Rangiku waved to her, and Yoruichi sighed.

"You can't just bump into people without warning about your… y'know?" hint hint.

"Oh, I already apologized."

Yoruichi shrugged and held out her hand to Soi fong, enacting a handshake. "I'm Shihouin Yoruichi and that's Matsumoto Rangiku. Sorry you had to deal with that, she needs a warning label on those things."

"Hey!" Matsumoto huffed. "You act like that was a bad thing."

"I'm not sure if she wanted that." Yoruichi replied, placing a hand on the head of a very confused Soi Fong. "You okay, little freshman?"

At this point Soi Fong just had to ask. "How do you know that I'm a freshman?"

Yoruichi blinked. "Well, the only ones left in the hallways at this time are usually the newbies that have no idea where they're going. I'm guessing that's you right?"

Soi Fong pouted, feeling that familiar feeling of embarrassment climb to her cheeks once again. "W-whatever. Just help me."

Yoruichi chuckled, patting Soi Fong on the head.

"Where are you going?"

"Room 304."

"Um…" Matsumoto giggled. "You're on the wrong floor.

**-x- In other lives…-x-**

Things weren't going that smoothly on the first day. Mainly one Kurosaki Ichigo was having major problems, first being that it was the first day of school…

And he wasn't there.

"Aw, C'mon dammit!!" Ichigo cursed his legs as he struggled to run faster and maybe get to school in time for homeroom. He couldn't believe the ultimate oversleep that happened to him, not the mention the face that his father was no help at all in the morning. Now he was running 40 minutes late!

"This is bullshit! Dammit!"

Ichigo ran up to a stoplight, but of course, didn't feel like obeying traffic laws and attempted to cross. But right at that moment a truck drove by, splashing him with mud and whatever other things that could be found in random rain puddles. Ichigo held his head to the sky, saying many words that no person should ever have to say. His pants were wet but his shirt was totally ruined.

But there's no time to run back home seeing as he was in front of the school so he kept running. He could feel so many eyes watching him and he wasn't sure if they were staring at his muddy shirt or his bright orange hair.

Thankfully the halls were mostly clear so he could avoid the staring eyes of the student body. _'Think fast Ichigo, think!' _Ichigo was having a hard time doing that. Then suddenly, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Oi, Ichigo! What are you doing?"

'_Ha'_ Ichigo though as he grabbed his red-haired friend, dragging him into the empty bathroom and pushing his against a wall.

"Renji!"

The redhead blinked. "Rape! Rape!" He said WAY over dramatically.

"I'm not going to rape you, idiot! Now take off your shirt!"

Blink, blink. "It sure sounds like you want to rape me."

The orange haired strawberry groaned and stepped back so Renji could see his soiled shirt and understand his predicament.

"I need a change."

Renji sighed, realizing that his friend wasn't kidding. But he couldn't just give hi the shirt off his back.

"Why should I help him?" Renji though aloud and a vein popped dangerously in the back of Ichigo's head.

"I heard that!"

Renji gasped, jumping back dramatically. "You did? Get outta my head!"

Ichigo shook his head, scowling. "It's not so hard to hear it when you're not THINKING it!"

"oh."

Ichigo wanted to slap his forehead so badly but the settled for hitting Renji instead. God, he was such and idiot. How they were best friends he had no idea. Ichigo finally stripped out of his uniform shirt (fanservice!) and after rinsing the thing out in the sink, stuffed it into his backpack.

"C'mon Renji. You have something right?"

Renji thought (inside his head) for a moment before and idea clicked in his head and the dusty light bulb above his head lit up. It was so bright that Ichigo had to shield his eyes from the intense light that it was generating. The red-haired teen led his half-dressed friend out of the bathroom and down the hall to their lockers. After stuffing the soiled shirt in the locker Renji pulled out a black and white jacket, at which Ichigo scowled at.

"Not that."

"Yes, that."

On the front of the Jacket reads Karakura high kendo that they apparently have jackets for.). Renji turned it over so they could both clearly read the back, which had his name 'Abarai' printed in neat red kanji.

Ichigo frowned. "Your kendo club jacket?"

"Got a better idea?" Renji chuckled. "Hey is it cold in her or what?"

Renji poked Ichigo's bare forearm and the strawberry shivered, reluctantly taking the jacket from his hands.

"….you perv."

"…not my fault there's a draft in here…hehe…"

"Whatever."

Ichigo slipped on the jacket, which was about 2 or so sizes bigger than he needed. Renji was taller than him after all, but the thing was just bagging off of him. Was he really that skinny?

"We have Kuchiki Sensei to thank for these jackets."

At hearing that name Ichigo could've sworn he growled. Kuchiki Byakuya. Just that name harbors the hostile feelings that the man bears form one Kurosaki Ichigo. Why did that stuck up man have to be their English instructor? Since their 1st year there has been some bad history between those two. Who knew that Kuchiki sensei couldn't take a joke, a beautifully executed joke that was more like a beautifully executed prank? The guy needed to chill. And that was totally not a very logical reason to suspend him.

And to make matters worse, that man also took on the responsibility of being their kendo coach, so with some misplaced anger issues, one strawberry did not receive a jacket that the student body took their time vouching for (because the kendo team is freakin' awesome). Totally unnecessary.

"I don't have to thank that man for anything!" Ichigo huffed, zipping up the jacket as they walked towards their class.

"You pranked him though- big time."

"So? I still wanna jacket."

"You complain too much."

**-x- In other lives…-x-**

By now, you've probably guessed that everyone is having a horrible motherf***ing day. Yet another disaster prone high school student Inoue Orihime was dealing with her bad beginning to her 1st year. And not just because she kept tripping and falling every other step or because she somehow ended up on the roof instead of her classroom. No, it was because of a certain trait that she hated most about herself: her shyness!

So many new people and she couldn't bring herself to talk to any of them!

Eventually though, all the newbies found their class rooms and in room 304A 3 new students were coping with the change, Orihime was glad to be sitting next to another girl, one who seemed like a nice one. Her name was SoiFong, or something….and there was another girl sitting next to her- this one kinda short, with semi long raven colored hair that clung to her head strangely.

Two new friends, maybe.

"…so if you need any help go to the counselor office."

Their male teacher, a mischievous looking man by the name of Ichimaru, smiled as he peered over his new class.

"since this is the first day, I guess we can have fun now that the boring stuff is over, You've already met your other teachers, and since this his homeroom you all should get to know each other. " Their teacher spoke with that same snake like smile on his face, which made every other student but Orihime shiver. _'This is great!'_ She thought. _'I can meet new friends this year!'_

At that point the whole class became active. She smiled shyly and looked over at Soi Fong, who was staring at her desk in…contempt? Is that the word? Huh.

"…um…" Orihime vouched for Soi Fong's attention. "..I'm Inoue Orihime!" She beamed.

Soi Fong looked up at her, her eyes going wide. After the event of that morning and that unfortunate run in she'd been trying to avoid…

…ha…

"I'm Soi Fong…hi…"

"Hi!"

Awwwwkward….

"h-hey." Soi Fong turned to her left, where the other female sitting beside her spoke up. "Hello I'm, Kuchiki Rukia! Nice to meet you two!"

She looked up from her desk, smiling warmly at the other two. "We're classmates now!"

Orihime basically jumped for joy and Soi Fong groaned.

What an amazing first day, huh?


End file.
